George Jetson
'George J. Jetson '''is a fictional character from the animated television series ''The Jetsons. He is the father of the Jetson family. He is the husband of Jane Jetson and the father of teenage daughter Judy and elementary school aged son Elroy. Biography George resides with his family in the Skypad Apartments in Orbit City, in a future with the trappings of science fantasy depictions of American life in the future, such as robot servants, flying saucer-like cars, and moving sidewalks. All the apartment buildings are set on giant poles, resembling Seattle's Space Needle; the ground is almost never seen, though in Jetsons: The Movie, it is suggested that the earth is extremely polluted, thus everyone lives in the sky. When George was a child, he had to fly through ten miles of asteroid storms to go to Orbit High School, where he was the star pitcher of its Spaceball team and he was a nerd and an outsider of Orbit High School. George is now an employee at Spacely's Space Sprockets, a manufacturer of "sprockets" and other high tech equipment. His job title is "digital index operator." His boss is Cosmo G. Spacely, noted for being short in both height and temper; Spacely usually treats his employees (particularly George) in a rather tyrannical fashion. George's job primarily requires him to repeatedly push a single button (or on occasion a series of buttons) on a computer (named RUDI {Short for: Referential Universal Digital Indexer} in the 1980s series of Jetsons''episodes). Once, George complained of his heavy work load- having to push a button for one hour, one day of the week! Often, Mr. Spacely will fire George in a fit of anger, only to hire him back by the end of the same episode. Physically, George is a rather slim man of average height with short red hair and a cartoonishly large nose. His personality is that of a well-meaning, caring father, but he is often befuddled and stressed out by the problems of both his work and family lives. Similar Heroes * Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) * Barney Rubble (The Flintstones) * Elroy Jetson (The Jetsons) * Mickey Mouse (Walt Disney series) * Xander Harris (buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Steve Urkel (Family Matters) * Yogi Bear (Yogi Bear series) * Goofy (Walt Disney Series) * Garfield (Garfield series) * Jon Arbuckle (Garfield series) * Freddie Benson (iCarly) * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * Peter Griffin (Family Guy) * Stan Smith (American Dad!) * Randy Marsh (South Park) * Kevin McCallister ''(Home Alone) Category:Male Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Hanna Barbera Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Super Hero Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Working Heroes Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Outright Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroes of the Future Category:Parents Category:Tech-Users Category:Married Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Christmas Heroes Category:Honest Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Detectives Category:Protectors Category:Animal Kindness Category:Military Heroes Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Space Survivers Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Gunmen Category:Forgivers